lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Entrevista Lostpedia:Robin Weigert
: Sam McPherson es el responsable de esta entrevista. --------------- Robin Weigert es una actriz que interpreta la hermana de Juliet, Rachel Carlson, que tuvo un papel importante en dos de sus episodios centrados, y . La entrevista fue conducida por email. --------------- Lostpedia: ¿Cómo fuiste a parar a Lost? Fue a parar a Lost en parte porque conozco a algunos de los guionistas del programa. Creo que fue Carlton quien pensó primero en mí para hacer de Rachel, porque me comporto un poco como Elizabeth Mitchell en la vida real, así que tenía cierto parecido con ella. Algunos de los otros personajes que he interpretado en televisión o en cine han sido papeles que involucraban una transformación física, así que el parecido no habría sido necesariamente tan aparente para la gente que no me conoce en persona. Lostpedia: ¿Ves Lost? De ser así, ¿eres una espectadora casual o una fan más seria? ''' Soy una gran fan del programa. Vi la primera temporada de un tirón, alquilando un DVD tras otro. Era totalmente adictiva. Desde entonces he seguido la serie, y pienso que esta última temporada ha sido la mejor hasta ahora. Ahora conocemos tan bien a estos personajes y los guionistas y actores siguen profundizando en ellos más y más… No puedo esperar para ver cómo continua. '''Lostpedia: ¿Cómo fue trabajar con Elizabeth Mitchell y el resto del reparto y equipo de Lost? Me encantó trabajar con Elizabeth Mitchell. Es una mujer generosa y amable a la que le encanta actuar. Rara vez he conocido a una actriz que esté más emocionada hacienda exactamente lo que está haciendo, que tiene un poderoso sentido de estar en el lugar y en el momento correctos, y fue un placer estar junto a ella. Lostpedia: ¿Tienes alguna historia interesante de tu tiempo en el set? Tengo una historia interesante de cuando trabajé en la serie, pero tiene que ver con el clima. Era mi primera vez en Waikiki y era el día antes de rodar mi primera escena como Rachel. Estaba arriba de todo de uno de esos hoteles tan increíblemente altos que tienen allí, de quizá veintisiete plantas. Era temprano por la mañana y estaba viendo Battlestar Galactica sobre mi cama en el portátil con mis nuevos auriculares Bose puestos, y estaba inmersa en esa escena de Starbuck volando por el espacio, esquivando cosas y haciendo zigzags. En algún momento de esa secuencia de acción, Hawai sufrió un terremoto. Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue: "¡Vaya, estos auriculares Bose son increíbles! ¡Me siento como si estuviera en la cabina de mando!" Entonces me puse tiesa: "Un momento, eso no es un increíble efecto visual amplificado por un increíble efecto de sonido, ¡sino mi habitación del hotel que está volando por el espacio!" Todavía no me había enterado de lo que estaba pasando, ya que nunca había experimentado un terremoto, y ciertamente nunca en el piso veintisiete de un edificio construido sobre patines, así que lo primero que me gritó el instinto fue arrojar de la cama esos auriculares Bose, como si pudiera hacer que todo se detuviera si quitaba los efectos de sonido. Lo que oí a continuación fue un ruido terrible; era como un rugido, como si todos los elementos estructurales del edificio, acero, hormigón, se estuvieran estrujando unos contra otros. Mientras que la base del edificio absorbió el temblor, los pisos de arriba estaban, literalmente, ascendiendo por el cielo. Las cortinas de las ventanas iban adelante y atrás con el movimiento. Me sentí como una hormiga sobre el extremo de una barra muy mal equilibrada, sobre el mentón de un payaso en monociclo. Me puse en marcha. Aún en pijama, cogí la llave de mi habitación, me enfundé las sandalias y, pegada a las paredes, realicé mi descenso de veintisiete pisos por unas escaleras de hormigón a oscuras. Una vez abajo, corrí por un vestíbulo lleno de gente confundida y desorientada, hasta la calle, donde llovía a cántaros, y seguí hasta llegar al mar. Todo lo que sabía era que debía alejarme de esos edificios altos, ya que me parecía inevitable que se fueran a venir abajo en cualquier momento; habiendo estado en el centro de Nueva York el 11 de septiembre de 2001, sabía lo dantesca que sería la escena. Sólo después aprendí que en caso de un terremoto tropical, lo que más hay que temer es al tsunami. Correr hacia la playa para huir de los edificios no fue mi maniobra más audaz. Por suerte, no hubo olas gigantes que me fueran a tragar, mientras estaba cada vez más empapada por la lluvia, y mientras el temblor de tierra parecía haberse detenido (hubo diminutas sacudidas durante todo el día), finalmente me decidí a realizar mi trayecto de vuelta al hotel, donde me encontré con la escena más extraña... Allí me dijeron que no había comida en la isla y que una organización de auxilio nos traería bocadillos al mediodía. Me explicaron que no tenía permitido volver a mi habitación porque las escaleras no eran seguras. La luz del edificio se había ido, así que usamos velas y fluorescentes para iluminar el camino a la segunda planta, donde me dijeron que podía tomarme una taza de café. Este café, como resultó ser, era cortesía de un encuentro social a jornada completa. El precio de obtener una taza era atravesar una sala llena de gente dando palmadas a la luz de las velas y cantando: "¡Kumbaya, Señor!" Estaba tan aturdida por los temblores, que pensé que lo mejor sería reposar un momento, y mientras me sentaba me acurruqué en una esquina, sorbiendo café en mi empapado pijama, las canciones llegaron a su fin, y un miembro del grupo se levantó y empezó a hablar del Fin de los Días. Lo absurdo de la situación finalmente me golpeó, y me eché a reir a carcajadas. Pensé: "¡Vine a Hawai para actuar en un episodio de Lost, y aquí estoy yo viviendo uno en la vida real!" Lostpedia: ¿Qué opines de la historia de Juliet? ''' Encuentro fascinante el personaje de Juliet. El público pasa muchos episodios preguntándose si su deseo de salir de la isla ha distorsionado su ética hasta tal punto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir un billete a casa. Pese a que mi parte en la serie fue pequeña, creo que la relación entre Rachel y Juliet es una clave esencial para entender las motivaciones de esta, y es una de las principales razones que el público descubre que la llevan a confiar en ella. La devoción que Juliet muestra hacia Rachel en ese episodio permite al público compadecerse de su necesidad de volver a casa. Además, una vez que se entiende que Juliet está básicamente motivada por amor, también se hace creíble que su personaje cambie drásticamente una vez que el amor se asocia a la gente de la isla. '''Lostpedia: ¿Crees que Juliet se reunirá con Rachel y con el hijo de esta, Julian? Espero que Juliet y Rachel se reúnan, pero no tengo ni idea después de este final de temporada si Juliet llegará a salir de la isla. Sigo cruzando los dedos. Sería una escena preciosa de interpretar, porque soy una gran fan de la serie. Hasta puedo sentir ahora, en el fondo de mi estómago, lo emotiva que sería. Lostpedia: What ¿En qué has actuado desde que estuviste en Lost? ¿Tienes algo planeado para el futuro? Aunque estuve brevemente en otras series, la mayoría de las cosas que he hecho después de Lost han sido películas, muchas de ellas todavía por salir. En la nueva de Charlie Kaufman, "Synecdoche, New York" interpreto a una stripper alemana llena de tatuajes llamada Olive, hija del personaje de Phillip Seymour Hoffman, Cayden. En "Winged Creatures," protagonizada por Forrest Whitaker, Dakota Fanning y Kate Beckinsale, interpreto a una madre cuyo hijo ha presenciado un terrible acto de violencia, y que se siente impotente por traerle de vuelta. Acabo de terminar dos películas, una titulada "The Private Lives of Pippa Lee" en la que Julianne Moore y yo hacemos de amantes, y otra titulada"My One and Only”, en la que interpreto a la hermana de Renée Zellweger. Estoy esperando a oír algo sobre un papel recurrente en una de mis series favoritas. No quiero gafarlo diciendo cuál es, pero mantengo los dedos cruzados... Lostpedia: ¿Volverías a aparecer en un episodio de Lost si te lo pidieran? Haría otro episodio de Lost en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.